familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jajpur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Jajpur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Anil kumar samal, IAS | leader_title2 = Member of Lok Sabha | leader_name2 = Mohan Jena | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2887.69 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 331 | population_total = 1900054 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_male = 926,012 | population_female = 900,263 | population_density_km2 = 658 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 755 xxx | registration_plate = OD-04 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Bhubaneswar | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 72.19% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Jajpur | blank4_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = 7 |Barchana Bari Binjharpur Dharmasala Jajpur Sukinda Korai}} | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Jajpur is a district of Odisha, India, and an historic place of pilgrimage. As Jajpur was once the capital of the Kalinga kingdom, it is now an area of archeological wealth, including the famous Saktipitha of the Goddess Biraja, as well as the shrines of the Goddess Biraja (Durga), Sveta Baraha (incarnation of Lord Vishnu as the white boar), Sapta Matruka, and a host of other religious figures, all located along the bank of the River Baitarani. Ashokajhar, Chandikhol, Chhatia, Gokarnika, Kuransa, Mahavinayak, Patharajpur, Ratnagiri, Udayagiri, Satyapira, Singhapur, Vyas Sarobar, and Baruneswar Pitha are some of the destinations that attract tourists to the district, and the region's various natural resources support mines and industries. Geography The district is in area, of which is forested. The population is 1, 622,868 and the literacy rate is 72.19%. The district headquarters is at Jajpur, The district is home to some 1,781 villages and two major towns. Annual rainfall is . Important Places * Biraja Khetra: This is the ancient name of its district headquarter Jajpur town. Jajpur town also known as Biraja Kshetra, the place sacred to Goddess Biraja, the symbol of Sakti(Power). It is a small city surrounded by the river Baitarani in semicircle and a high level canal at the other end. Jajpur town is believed to be the capital of Jajati Keshari the then king of Kalinga Empire during 11th-12th. century AD. * Chhatia Batta: Chhatia is famous for Lord Jagannath Temple. It is situated at a distance of 25 kms from Cuttack.It is believed as the second Shreekhetra of Odisha according to the facts described in Malika.The accommodation facility can be availed at Chandikhol and Cuttack by hiring Hotels and Lodges. For financial purpose, the nearest bank located to this tourist place is S.B.I Chatia. The common languages spoken in the area are Odia, Hindi and English. PHC, Chatia is nearer to the spot for accessing medical facilities. People wear light cotton in summer and woolen in winter. * Chandikhol: Chandikhol, which is at a distance of 40 km from Cuttack, is an attractive picnic spot with natural springs and scenerY. * Dasaswamedha Ghat is situated on the bank of river Baitarani. This famous holy spot was built during the rule of Jajati Kesari.Baruni Snana is a significant occasion when many pilgrims visit the place for holy bath, which is celebrated during the month of February and March. It is beleived that you are blessed if you take bath at Dasaswamedha Ghat in any holy day of Hindu calender.The accommodation facility can be availed at Jajpur Road and Jajpur Town by hiring Hotels and Lodges. For financial purpose, the nearest banks located to this tourist place are S.B.I Chandikhol and a few nationalized banks. The common languages spoken in the area are Odia, Hindi and English. District Head Quarter hospital, Jajpur is nearer to the spot for accessing medical facilities. People wear light cotton in summer and woolen in winter. * Mahabinayak: At a distance of 2 km from Chandikhol to the west, is situated the Mahabinayak. Tourists can enjoy its natural surroundings and the temples of Lord Binayak. * Lalitgiri, Ratnagiri and Udayagiri: These three Buddhist monasteries (viharas) are between 60 km and 65 km northeast of Cuttack. They are said to be the ancient seat of Puspagiri, the Buddhist university of 7th century A.D. Recently a statue of emperor Ashok was excavated at Langudi hill. A new Buddha Vihar at Hatikhal village was discovered in 2012 * Duburi: At a distance of 38 km from Chandikhol towards the Daitari mines on the Express Highway, Duburi is home to a number of steel plants. * Korai: Korai is a Block of Jajpur district, having a Primary Health Centre, a college, a few high schools, a 125-year-old minor school, and one of the oldest Police Station of the erstwhile Cuttack district. This is an Assembly constituency of Orissa State. It is situated on the Calcutta Madras railway Line of Indian Railway having a railway station named Jajpur keonjhar road and about 9 km away from National highway No.5 linking Calcutta. Economy Kalinga Nagar is situated in Danagadi Block where currently four small steel plants are operating and nine are on their way to starting production. Divisions There are seven Vidhan Sabha (seats in the lower house). Block tehsil subdivisions # Badachana # Bari # Binjharpur # Dangadi # Dasarathpur # Darpan # Dharmasala # Jajpur # Jajpur sadar # Korai # Panikoili # Rasulpur # Sukinda The district has six tehsils and 242 gram panchayats. Demographics According to the 2011 census Jajpur district has a population of 1,826,275, roughly equal to the nation of Kosovo or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 261st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.43%. Jajapur has a sex ratio of 972 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 80.44%. References External links * * Non-Govt Web Portal Of Jajpur District Category:Jajpur district